Nuestro cielo
by WhiteCanary12
Summary: Tsuna no se siente bien con su madre a su alrededor, Reborn y Colonello empiezan a notar que algo va mal con el niño. ¿que harán ellos? ¿Tsuna encontrara a esa persona?
1. chapter 1

Bueno esta historia es de un anime que es mi favorito, es algo triste y la pareja no es muy común y asi que por favor delen una oportunidad y si mo os gusta el yaoi no leais.

Pareja: Colonello/Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi un chico de 16 años, un bueno para nada según la gente que le conocen, su sobre nombre "Dame-Tsuna" un torpe que se tropieza hasta con su sombra, solitario y sin amigos. Su madre nunca le ha querido ya que según ella su padre las abandono pero se que eso no era el motivo real, mi intuición me decia que era otra cosa me advertia de que nunca me quiso tener. Su trato hacia ha mi, cambio cuando aquel hombre llego a mi vida como mi "tutor" o mejor dicho mi perdición, cada día un martillazo en la cabeza y los gritos de Reborn en mi oído diciendo que despertara, me robaba mi desayuno y tenía que ser amable con mi madre, "que puede salir hoy mal? muchas cosas, si eso cuenta que hay otro hombre rubio en mi casa viviendo" pensé para mi mismo.

Las voces los disparos eran muy comunes ya en casa, tan comunes que se me hacia raro no escuchar hoy nada. Escuche la puerta sonar y vi a mi madre mirandome friamente pero de la nada aparecio Reborn y el rubio mirando la situación incomoda entre ella y yo. La mirada interrogante de los dos mayores hizo que mirara hacia la ventana y pasara de todo lo que me rodeaba, ni siquiera el martillo me sacaria dd mis pensamientos, oi como la puerta se cerraba y dos tipos de pasos se acercaban a donde yo estado.

-Dame-Tsuna que sucede? —pregunto Reborn con voz dura.

-Creo que si lo presionas de esa manera no va a decir nada Kora. —dijo el rubio con aquella voz que hizo que los mirara para encontrarme con la mirada de ambos hombres en mi.

-Colonello no me digas como dirigirme a mis alumnos. —dijo Reborn mirando al Rubio que ahora ya tenia nombre.

-Pero Reborn miralo no esta encondiciones para que le trates como a todos los demas, Kora! —dijo con voz dura ¿Colonello? cruzandose de brazos haciendo que Reborn pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Me quede mirando la situación que había delante de mi, el hombre vestido de militar en verdad era muy atractivo, la cinta cubria su frente y dejaba caer algunos pelos rebeldes caer por aquella cinta, su pelo tan dorado y lo mas hermoso de el eran esos ojos azules los cuales se podría decir que puede ver atraves de la gente o incluso su alma con ellos. Me quede en silencio cuando el me dirigio una mirada, una sonrisa y siguio discutiendo con Reborn, "es una pena que gente como yo no consigan a un hombre asi, hombres como Colonello tiene a cualquier chica o chico sin el quererlo" pensé con amargura haciendo un puchero infantil y llamar la atención de los mayores.

-Quereis discutir fuera, no me encuentro bien y quiero dormir. —dije mirando hacia otro lado y me eche en la cama, para sentir la mano calida en mi frente, supe que era Reborn por su traje negro.

-Duerme un poco, tienes algo de fiebre, vamos Colonello. —dijo el apartando su mano y salir ambos de la habitación.

Sentí como mis parpados muy pesados, me deje caer en un sueño de lo mas tranquilo. Senti la puerta abrirse y alguien se echo en la cama de al lado supe que era otra vez Reborn, sonrei un poco y me deje caer en un sueño profundo y sim sueños.

¿Continuara?

Hola!!!! espero que os guste el capitulo.


	2. capitulo 2

Reborn.

Algo iba mal con mi alumno, como acogido y ahijado, si aun que no lo admitiera veo a mi Dame-alumno como si fuera mi propio hijo, me preocupa su estado de salud estoy seguro de que estaba bien esta mañana cuando lo levante "amistosamente" algo lento pero sano. Ahora esta enfermo con fiebre y con una mirada fría hacia su madre, sentí como el chico se removía en su cama incomodamente por lo que rapidamente me acerque a el y intente despertarlo.

-Dame-Tsuna despierta. —dije yo moviendolo levemente, no hubo respuesta hacia lo que dije solos dijo algo que me dejo descolocado totalmente.

-Mama no, por favor lo siento no lo volvere a hacer! —grito el haciendo que apareciera Colonello a mi lado y frunciera el ceño.

-¡Tsuna somos nosotros, estas a salvo solo una pesadilla! —grite haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos de golpe y me mirara asustado.

Se escuchaba el llanto desgarrador del niño haciendo que me mordiera el labio para no preguntar que había sido eso, sus brazos me abrazaron y yo me deje hacer sin protestar o darle con el martillo. Escuchaba susurrar un lo siento mientras lloraba, no entendia el por que pero ver al cielo así de roto supe que era muy grave y que tenía que solucionarlo por mi cuenta, en cuanto me entere de quien halla echo esto se las vera conmigo, "no saben con quien esta jugando" pensé abrazando al niño y echarlo encima mía.

Colonello.

Sonrei enternecido por aquel complejo de padre que tenia Reborn escondido, solo hubo una vez que la vi y fue cuando Yuni se perdio. Ver al niño asi me provocaba una sed de sangre hacia la persona que daño tanto al pequeño, "por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño" pensé para mi mismo sin comprender aquello muy bien. La mafia era peligrosa y ser un Vongola tiene muchos riesgos como las batallas sin fin, la guerra pero sobre todo la paz, pero esto que veo en el pequeño no era una herida de Guerra si no una herida emocional provocada en casa, lo se por que en los ex-arcobalenos hay uno que no muestra quien es de verdad finge ser una que no es. Me puse en el otro lado de la cama ante la atenta mirada de Reborn y lo abrace yo también con fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo del chico esyaba bastante relajado.

-Es una herida emocional. —susurre mirando al sicario el cual solo asintio y gruño con enfado.

-Se parece al lacayo. —susurro el dejando caer en la almohada y mirarme desde alli, solo asenti ante lo dicho y cerre los ojos en completo silencio para dejarme caer en un sueño ligero y en completa alerta por si el mas pequeño se despertaba de una pesadilla o algo parecido.

¿Continuara?

Hola!!!!! Nuevo capitulo!!!! espero que os guste el capitulo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tsuna.**

Me desperte por la mañana algo mareado haciendo que al levantarme cayera al suelo directamente golpeandome en la cabeza, me queje y se me aguaron los ojos después de eso, _"me siento fatal"_ pensé para mi mismo acariciando la zona afectada. Senti dos pares de brazos alrededor de mi cintura ayudandome a levantarme del suelo, mire atrás y vi a Colonello y en la puerta estaba Reborn mirandome con preocupación aun que el no lo reconociera en ningún momento, se acerco a mi y puso su mano en la frente y fruncia el ceño.

-Dame-Tsuna vuelve a la cama hoy no vas a la clase. —dijo Reborn separandose de mi y dejar que Colonello me dejara en la cama sentado.

Lo mire con sorpresa al ver que Reborn me iba a dejar faltar a la escuela una vez en mi vida. Suspire con algo de cansancio mientras me acurrucaba debajo de las mantas y suspiraba con cierto de alivio, abrí un ojo y vi la sonrisa de aquel hombre rubio sexy enfrente de mi haciendo que me sonrojara un poco y entonces un gruñido sono detras de Reborn, estaba molesto y algo preocupado asi que le sonrei levemente haciendo que el negara con la cabeza y saliera dejandome a solas con Colonello.

-Necesitas algo, kora? —pregunto el con algo de curiosidad.

-No, _solo quiero dormir_. —susurre dejando que mis ojos se cerraran poco a poco sintiendo como una mano acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla.

 **Colonello.**

Me quede con el mas pequeño hasta que vi como se quedaba totalmente a dormirdo, le acaricie el cabello y sali de la habitación para luego dirigiendome a la cocina donde el ambiente no era lo mejor, por no decir que estaba Reborn ataladrando a Nana con la mirada mientras estaba ella de espaldas. Me acerque a donde estaba el y no pude evitar pegarle un codazo en su costado haciendo que gruñiera y me mirara.

- _¿Que haces matandola con la mirada, kora?_ —pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

El paso de mi pregunta y volvio a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que Nana se dio la vuelta y vio la mirada de Reborn, pude captar como ella se estremecia y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Mamma, soy el tutor de tu hijo desde hace un mes o dos, hay algo que tenga que saber? —pregunto Reborn con un tono algo siniestro pero muy calmado.

-N-no. —dijo ella nerviosa mirando nerviosamente hacia otro lado, Reborn y yo no pudimos evitar entrecerrar los ojos.

Esta mujer escondia algo muy gordo y mi compañero no dudaria en utilizar sus metodos para son sacarle la infomación que le interesaba y importaba. Mire a la mujer, mire a Reborn que cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros dejandonos a solas con Nana, la cual cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y mas inquieta como si estuviera apunto de salir corriendo.

-Bien Nana empecemos. —dijo Reborn acercandose a ella, mientras observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **¿Continuara?**

 **Hola!!!!! Nuevo capitulo!!!!!! espero que os guste.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tsuna.**

Me desperte enseguida al escuchar tanto jaleo en la parte baja de la casa, y no uno normal si no unos gritos lleno de puro terror de la persona que me había dado la vida y que me había criado, mal pero me crio. Salí corriendo al escuchar la voz de Reborn llena de ira la cual traía malas noticias, muy malas y no muy agradable, me levante con cuidado de no marearme y salir corriendo para bajar las escaleras y encontrar la puerta de la cocina cerrada y alli escuche mejor la voz de Reborn, no era solo ira si no oido y advertencia en su voz siempre potente pero tranquila, _"Reborn que esta pasando"_ pensé para mi mismo golpeando la puerta.

-Reborn abre la puerta. —dije yo apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.

Al principio hubo un silencio y que parecia no querer contestar por lo que seguí golpeando la puerta hasta que llego una respuesta.

-Dame-Tsuna deja de golpear la puerta la vas a romper. —dijo la voz de Reborn ahora un poco tranquila o mas bien contenida.

-Dejame entrar entonces. —dije yo mirando la puerta.

-No. —dijo el algo frio haciendo que frunciera el ceño y mirara con mala cara la puerta.

Suspire con algo de cansancio y por el frio que hacia ya que me estaba poniendo de nuevo enfermo por lo que me sente en la puerta y espere a que abrieran pero lo unico que oia era los gritos de mi madre llenos de terror y una pregunta que hizo Reborn.

- **Por que me mientes Nana Sawada.** —dijo con voz ultratumba haciendo que me estremeciera.

 **Reborn.**

Estaba frustrado esta a por dispararle para que me contara que le pasaba a mi alumno pero los brazos de Colonello me rodearon ña cintura y me aparto de ella para obligarme a mirarle y me susurro.

 _-No puedes matarla, y si resulta que es verdad que no ha echo nada? —_ susurro el haciendo que lo mirara y mirara la madre de Tsuna la cual esta sonriendo haciendo que mi sangre empezara a burbujear una ira haciendo que hizo que me separa bruscamente y le cogia de la barbilla y obligarla ha mirarme.

-Te parece divertido? ¡Dime que le hicistes a tu hijo! —gruñi haciendo que ella solo sonriera mas, me cansara y sacara mi arma haciendo que Colonello me apuntara con su rifle.

-Suelta el arma Reborn. —dijo Colonello con algo de duda.

-...—no dije nada no baje el arma solo me quede mirando a la mujer que antes llamaba "Mamman"

 **¿Continuara?**

 **Hola!!!!! Nuevo capitulo!!!!!! Espero que os guste el cap.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Colonello.**

Ver a Reborn de esa manera no era rara para mi pero si era nuevo que yo le estuviera apuntando con mi rifle, podia ver en la cara de la mujer provocación y no pude evitar enojarme muchisimo con ella, _"acaso no ve en que situación se encuentra"_ pensé para mi mismo intentando mantener firmen mi arma. Reborn me miro con advertencia y enfado sabia que estaba molesto pero yo estaba pensando en su alumno y su "hijo" nadie quiere ver a su madre muerta y Tsuna no era una excepción para ello.

-Crees que Tsuna quieres que la mates Reborn, tu crees que hace falta. —pregunte viendo como el me miro y parecio vacilar en el agarre de su arma por un momento.

-A lo mejor es ella quien le ha echo daño Colonello, no estoy dispuesto a ver como ella destruye a mi alumno y heredero de los anillos vongola. —dijo el apunto de apretar el gatillo cuando yo reaccione antes y acabe disparandole haciendo que el se girara y me disparara también.

Los dos estabamos en el suelo sujetandonos la herida mientras intentabamos parar nos pero se me hizo muy cansado, vi a la madre de Tsuna reirse como una psicopata y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos en signo de agotamiento o por la creciente falta de sangre.

 **Daemon.**

Entramos en la casa Sawada, Giotto como buena intuición tuvo un mal presentimiento y nos hizo correr a Alaude y a mi hasta aquí, pero para mi mala suerte el policia estaba de tan mal humor que podría saber en que momento iba atacar despues de todo ese aura oscura que le rodeaba parecia solo decir una cosa, _"me hablas o te acercas a mi y te muerdo hasta la muerte"_ pensé para mi mismo imitando la voz de Alaude. Entramos en la casa y no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir el frio en la casa, fuimos caminando y fue cuando vimos al niño sentado apoyado contra la puerta totalmente dormido, se notaba que estaba enfermo ya que le costaba respirar, mejillas rojas y piel sudorosa. Me acerque suavemente a el para sacudirle y despertarlo.

-Reborn, Colonello...cocina. —dijo el cerrando de nuevo los ojos quedandose de nuevo dormido.

Iba a decir algo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrio revelando al asesino mas temido y al militar siendo sujeto por el asesino. No quedamos mirandole y enseguida al ver al chico asi miro atras de el mismo y dijo.

 **-Acercate a el o a alguno de los niños y estas muerta.** —dijo con voz peligrosamente tensa, fria y llena de ira haciendo que tanto yo como Alaude nos estremecieramos por la viz ultratumba.

 **¿Continuara?**

 **Hola!!!! Nuevo capitulo!!!! espero que os guste.**


End file.
